


and everything nice

by loveglasses



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Pansexual Character, biromantic character, this is a fic based off a fic so yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: sierra and lynn play never have i ever.aka : a terrible gay mess





	and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h0m0_reesespieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0m0_reesespieces/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sugar and spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249618) by [h0m0_reesespieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0m0_reesespieces/pseuds/h0m0_reesespieces). 



> please read the fic this work is inspired by first!! you will get this one after you read that one.

Sierra and Lynn lie on their respective bunk beds.

Not that they were on the same one, mind you, they were at different ones, but they had desks under their beds for personal and work reasons, and they both really liked the top bunk.

"So, I don't know that much about you. I mean, I know a lot, but not that much," Sierra says up front. 

Lynn blushes. It's unlikely that Sierra will see, but she doesn't want Sierra to see, so she hides in her pillow.

"Relax, I'm not going to ask you the stupidest thing you've ever done, or something like that," Sierra says, sounding gentle. Lynn lifts her head up from the pillow. 

"So, what are we going to do to learn about each other? Ask each other a bunch of questions or something like that?" Sierra continues.

"Well, there's a human game. It's called Never Have I Ever, maybe we could play that?" Lynn suggests. She immediately feels stupid, because not only is this a stupid game, she just assumed that this beautiful, (dare she say) heavenly demon probably had an idea of what she was talking about when she obviously didn't.

"What's that?" Sierra asks, kind of just as if to prove Lynn's point.

"It's a human drinking game, but we can adapt the game to our purposes. The goal is now to get to the apartment door the fastest. Basically, you say, 'Never have I ever done this," and step forward. Every time you've never done something, you step forward. The person who gets to the apartment door first wins. You want to get things that are more likely to be done that you've never done, for example, 'Never have I ever had a desk lamp that has a charger.' I'm not going to use that later, obviously, but, that's like what an example is," Lynn nervously explains.

Thankfully, Sierra doesn't see Lynn's nervousness, and just replies, "Sounds easy enough," with that beautiful cheeky grin of hers that Lynn just loves. Her eyes are almost ablaze with confidence, and her eyebrows are slightly raised. Her face is almost saying, "Try me,"  in the most beautiful way a face shouldn't be even having. 

"So, do you want me to start, or do you want to start?" Lynn asks.

"As the seasoned veteran, you should start," Sierra answers.

"Ok, then. Never have I ever jumped from a roof." Lynn gets onto the ladder going down.

"Why? You can survive that, and it's so much fun. Then, never have I ever dyed my hair a crazy color." Sierra copies Lynn.

"Hey! Ok, fine then." Lynn posed like _The Thinker_. "Never have I ever been a demon." Lynn climbs down the ladder. Sierra sticks her tongue out. 

"Well, if that's how you want to play, then never have I ever been an angel." Sierra climbs down her ladder as well.

"I kind of deserved that." Lynn laughs. "Never have I ever worn ripped jeans." Lynn takes one step forward.

"You totally did. Never have I ever drank... soda? Pop? Sodapop? I don't know what it's really called," Sierra said. She steps forward tentatively.

"It can be called any of those things. And neither have I." Lynn steps forward.

"What? Not fair."

"Never have I ever seen Sierra this mad," Lynn says, laughing.

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything bad yet. Never have I ever seen Lynn so smug." Sierra starts to take a step, but then Lynn stops her.

"Yes, you have. Remember the karaoke party at Thomas's house?" Lynn asks.

"Oh my God, you're right. Can I take another turn?" Sierra says, facepalming.

Lynn laughs a little at Sierra's antics.

"Nope! You already wasted it. Never have I ever owned a pet," she chirps happily. She steps forward.

"Really? I thought angels would be into that thing. Never have I ever owned a fuzzy blanket," Sierra says. Sierra also steps forward.

"But they're so comfortable! How can you not own one?" Lynn asks.

"They're always cute and pastel. They don't make any in black," Sierra answers.

"They do! We can look at a human store or something. Never have I ever used a bar of soap," Lynn says. She steps forward.

"Ever?" Sierra questions.

"Ever," Lynn confirms.

"Eh." Sierra shrugs her shoulders. "You're not missing out on much. Never have I ever gone swimming."

"Why not?" Lynn asks.

"Swimming is overrated. I could use my wings instead and not have to wash my hair every time I do it."

"You don't swim across a whole ocean, silly." Lynn giggles at Sierra. They both know that they aren't the best at doing human things, but sometimes their knowledge of humanity is astoundingly and hilariously low, even when they do it to each other.

"You don't? I've heard of humans who have."

"They don't swim to get to places. They swim so they know how to survive. And to have fun."

"Sounds right. It's really inefficient anyways."

"Never have I ever learned to play a human board game."

"Neither have I," Sierra says. She steps. 

 "I need to defend my title!" Lynn yells. It's not a mean yell, but more a yell of "I desperately want to win" proportions. 

"Too bad for you, it's my turn next." Sierra grins. "Never have I ever played the game, 'Never Have I Ever" before I played it with you." Is that fair? Lynn supposes that Sierra doesn't care about made up moral code "Never have I ever" rules. Sierra's too cool for made up rules. 

"Why didn't you say that at the beginning?" Lynn asks.

"Why not?"

"Touché. Never have I ever gotten proper ukulele lessons." Lynn smiles.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sierra says. Maybe she's trying to process it?

"Now it's sinking in."

"Never have I ever known that you've ever played the ukulele."

"I knew that was going to happen," Lynn admits. "So, never have I ever watched a movie on Netflix."

"Really? Only TV shows?" Sierra asks.

"Only TV shows. Is that sad?" Lynn responds.

"Not at all." Sierra steps toward Lynn.

"Cheating!" Lynn shouts. 

"Fine." Sierra rolls her eyes and steps back to where she was. "Never have I ever worn a sweater."

"Must be hot where you're from."

"If it's cool at where you are from, why are you so hot?" Sierra asks and then winks.

"Oh, funny. Who are you going to use that on?" Lynn says, giving sarcastic clips.

Sierra looks down, and for a moment, Lynn swears that Sierra's sad. Sierra's never sad.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

* * *

 

"It's down to the last step, Lynnie," Sierra says, grinning.

"It's my turn. I'm about to win," Lynn declared.

"I concede already," Sierra replied, joking.

"Never have I ever eaten sushi," Lynn states proudly.

"Neither have I," Sierra says, smiling.

"Tie?"

"Tie."

They look at each other and give each other a hug.

Lynn supposes that's the best they can do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please wish h0m0_ressespieces a(n extremely belated) happy birthday  
> 


End file.
